


Christmas flora

by breezyjun



Series: Christmas Prompts [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chan Seokmin addiction, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Seokmin Christmas addiction, The most unangsty five seconds of angst you have ever read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breezyjun/pseuds/breezyjun
Summary: Chan didn’t know that Christmas decorations could be a viable cause of bankruptcy but Seokmin is determined to prove him wrong
Relationships: Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Christmas Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Christmas flora

Prompt: "Shut up and look at the mistletoe."

"Seok I'm the youngest one here by about sixty years." Chan whined, pushing an overflowing cart of Christmas decorations around the garden centre that the older had dragged him to. 

"Well that's just entirely false, I am only two years older and frankly I'm offended you'd imply otherwise." Seokmin complained, throwing what was, if Chan was counting correctly, the eighth box of lights into the cart. "You know that's not what I meant, you're the worst roommate ever." Chan rolled his eyes. 

Seokmin frowned at that, it wasn't that bad that he had made the pair live off rationed food for two months all so that he could pay for an extravagant Christmas. "I'm not the worst roommate and you know it, you'd be lost without me." He chided. Chan's grumbles subsided as he realised he wouldn't be able to win because really it was Seokmin who first taught him how to pack a dishwasher, how to clean clothes, how to never drink in the middle of the day because that may end with your two best friends making you go viral across the college campus for your drunk, half-naked Katy Perry cover (Seokmin insisted that last one was certainly not from experience).

"Channie look, Channie look!" Seokmin suddenly burst out, pointing out some poinsettia. Chan couldn't help but smile as the older inspecting the flowers, frowning at the price tag but somehow Seokmin found a way to convince him to put them in the shopping cart anyway. 

Seokmin then began combing through all the festive plants, "I'd get holly but I wouldn't want you poking yourself on it, we obviously need a tree and a wreath, some wild berries would be nice- what other plants are there?" 

"Mistletoe obviously." 

Seokmin looked betrayed at the suggestion, "Chan no, that's the kissing one and there will be no peer pressured kissing at my christmas party if I can help it. You weren't there when Jeonghan made everyone kiss him, it was traumatising." Seokmin shivered, remembering the Kevin McCallister style traps the older had set up just to harass his friends. 

"Fine." Chan said, letting Seokmin walk past the flower, not before pulling off some to put in his pocket. Seokmin was not going to ruin the one thing he wanted amongst the overflowing cart of Christmas items. 

Chan didn't feel bad for stealing the small amount of mistletoe, they'd just funded this small garden centre for the next year and the embarrassment of listening to the seemingly infinite beeps of the checkout meant he didn't really care, he needed the mistletoe for his plan. 

You see, Chan looked up to Seokmin a lot. Although the older could be far from mature at times, he taught Chan a lot, fixed his mistakes, helped him through everything during his first year at University and for that he was really thankful. Before he left his hometown, his childhood best friend told him not to fall in love with his roommate, Vernon knew how easily the younger could catch feelings from personal experience, but Chan couldn't help it. 

The only issue was, he didn't know how to go about confessing. He felt like he had to but at the same time, Seokmin was Seokmin and Chan was scared to lose him. The rational part of his brain knew Seokmin would never leave him over something he couldn't fully control but Chan was 95% irrational and therefore convinced that unless Seokmin was absolutely besotted with him he'd be filing a restraining order the next day. 

And so, his genius plan was mistletoe, see how Seokmin reacts and that will gauge for him just how screwed he is. It was perfect, nothing could go wrong. 

Except it really, really could. 

The infamous Jeonghan that Chan had heard so much about but never met was Seokmin's roommate before Chan and had graduated the University the year prior. He was invited to their Christmas gathering and Chan was blissfully unaware of the fact that that could only spell disaster.

But before that, he had an obscene amount of Christmas decorations to put up. "Was the inflatable snowman really necessary? That's not going to fit anywhere." 

"We will find a place for Sir Snowington, he is our guest and we must treat him as such." Seokmin complained, busy tying bows onto presents. "You named it, of course you did."

"Yes now if you can't find a place for it just put it on your bed and I'll sort it out." Seokmin brushed him off, he had in fact named sixteen different small christmas ornaments but Chan didn't need to know that. 

"The party isn't for two days, I need somewhere to sleep."

"Sleep with it then, maybe you wouldn't get so angry all the time." Seokmin mumbled the last bit, making Chan's face flush. Seokmin just laughed heartily at his reaction, returning to his wrapping.

"How many people are you planning to fit in this tiny apartment?" Chan asked on the night of their party, it was an hour early and Jeonghan and his boyfriend had already arrived, "Just I'm not sure like- nine more?" 

"Nine?!" Chan could've passed out, he was unable to comprehend how Seokmin had lived so many years without dying or becoming severely bankrupt. "Your new roomie is so cute Seok, look at him trying to get all angry," Jeonghan cooed. Only ten minutes after meeting him, Chan decided he strongly disliked this strange man in his apartment, he was calling him cute and stealing his Christmas cookies and frankly, he didn't know which was more of a sin. 

"Lighten up Chan, you look like you're about to burst. Tonight will be fun, I promise, I've got some surprises even you don't know about." Seokmin said, ruffling the boy's hair and placing a reindeer headband on top. 

"That reminds me, Jeonghan hand over all your mistletoe, I'm confiscating it to avoid any antics." Seokmin said, garnering a surprised gasp from Jeonghan, "Why would you accuse me of such a thing? I'll have you know I have a boyfriend." 

"Didn't stop you last year." Seokmin replied, "What?!" He heard Joshua, Jeonghan's rather disgruntled boyfriend say. "Don't worry, it was hilarious." Jeonghan said. Joshua knitted his eyebrows together but soon seemed to remember exactly who he was dating and just nodded. 

"Anyway hand it over." Seokmin outstretched his palm. "I don't have any." 

"It's in his back right trouser pocket." Chan commented, having noticed the branch when he walked in. "This is unfair! Just because everyone can't help but check me out, Seokmin your roommate is a liar and a fraud!" Jeonghan accused but Joshua, also betrayed by Jeonghan on countless occasions, was quick to pull it out of the pocket and hand it over. 

"Thank you." Seokmin said calmly as he ignored Jeonghan's rather unfestive fit of rage. He turned to dispose of it when Joshua commented, "Wait, what about Chan's?" 

"What?" Both Seokmin and Chan said in unison. Chan thought he was slick, he was wearing a button down shirt and in the breast pocket he'd stuck some pine leaves, berries and a tiny bit of mistletoe right at the back but Joshua being a literal botanist was not something he had expected, inspecting the array in great detail. 

"His front pocket, at the back."

Seokmin had a look of far too much betrayal over something so simple, Chan pulled it out the pocket before he could get a chance to, "Wow would you look at that, how did that uh- that get there?" Chan laughed in a panic, his face betraying him with how red it turned. 

"Chan!" Seokmin scolded and Chan's face contorted as Seokmin seemed to have real upset in his face, "Why are you so funny about a plant?" Chan retorted, a defensive tone raised in his voice. 

"Jeonghan stole my first kiss with it and it was super uncool and I just don't like it." Seokmin snapped, Chan shut his mouth at that. Seokmin's lip quivered slightly, he was kind of embarrassed both for admitting it and for even being upset about it in the first place. "I just didn't want it to be, you know a joke or anything and I wanted it to be special and this," He said, lifting up the mistletoe, "Took that away from me." 

"Seokmin I'm sorry I didn't know that-" Chan blurted out, he couldn't have crafted a worse idea for gauging whether Seokmin liked him or not if he tried. He looked over for help but Jeonghan and Joshua were just grabbing onto each other like little kids. 

"Shut up and look at the mistletoe." Chan was cut off, eyes searching for the plant which was now above his head. "Can you maybe," Seokmin said, voice hushing almost to a whisper, "Maybe replace those memories for me?" 

Chan's brain basically short circuited, ignoring the squeal that came from beside him. Luckily his body kicked back into action before his head, surging up for his lips to meet Seokmin's in a hesitant yet powerful fashion. He couldn't believe Seokmin wanted to kiss him of all people. 

His arms wrapped around Seokmin's shoulders pulling him in and kissing his plush lips with as much care and meaning as he could muster, Seokmin's arms wrapped around his waist as he grinned into the kiss, only pulling away when they realised the door had opened. 

"What hallmark Christmas movie looking ass shit did we just walk in on." Soonyoung said, Jun next to him with his phone fixed on the pair.

Chan's blush never faded throughout the night as he was quizzed by his friends and interrogated by Seokmin's, he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

The decorations were extravagant, and he didn't want to know just how much all the gifts Seokmin bought cost but the fact that the older never left his side the entire night and somehow looked happier than he'd ever been, was the best present Chan could've asked for.


End file.
